Adam Lambert discography
The discography of American singer and songwriter Adam Lambert consists of three studio albums, one live album, five compilation albums, four extended plays, twenty singles, and thirteen music videos. As of January 2011, he had sold 1.2 million albums and 4.2 million singles worldwide. After Lambert's coming in second place in American Idol, Rufftown Recordings released a demo album of song recordings made prior to his being on American Idol. The album, Take One, was released on November 17, 2009. It debuted and peaked on the ''Billboard'' 200 at number 72, and as of January 2010 had sold over 40,000 copies in the United States. Lambert's mainstream debut album, For Your Entertainment, was released one week after Take One, on November 23, 2009, via RCA Records. It features the lead-song from the 2012 film, and is also available on the film's soundtrack as well. To date, the album has been certified Platinum in Canada and in New Zealand. The album's first single was its title track "For Your Entertainment". The song failed to significantly impact the Billboard Hot 100, only charting to number 61. However, it has become a Top 5 single on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart and has been more successful internationally—being a Top 10 single in both New Zealand and Finland. The song was also certified Platinum in Canada. The next single released, "Whataya Want from Me", has become the highest charting single from the album and Lambert's most successful single thus far, peaking at number 10 on Billboard Hot 100, and has experienced international success. The third single release was "If I Had You", which became another top 30 single, both in the States and in some international markets. Lambert's second studio album, Trespassing, was released on May 15, 2012 and topped the ''Billboard'' 200 chart. The album has been met with a generally favorable reception from critics and spawned three singles, "Better Than I Know Myself", "Never Close Our Eyes" and "Trespassing". Lambert's former label RCA Records released The Very Best of Adam Lambert on May 27, 2014, featuring hits from his two studio albums as well as performances lifted from his time on both American Idol and Glee. Albums Studio albums Live albums Compilation albums Extended plays Singles } | — || — || — || 90 || — || 63 || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Better Than I Know Myself" | 76 || 83 || — || 56 || — || 88 || — || — || — || — | | rowspan="3"| Trespassing |- ! scope="row"| "Never Close Our Eyes" | rowspan="2"| 2012 | — }} || — || 56 || 62 || — || — || — || 24 || — || 17 | |- ! scope="row"| "Trespassing" | — || — || — || 92 || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Ghost Town" | rowspan=2| 2015 | 64 || 2 || 10 || 55 || 30 || 11 || 6 || 27 || 25 || 71 | * RIAA: Gold * ARIA: 2× Platinum * BVMI: Gold * IFPI AUT: Gold * IFPI DEN: Platinum * IFPI SWE: 2× Platinum * NVPI: 3× Platinum | rowspan=2| The Original High |- ! scope="row"| "Another Lonely Night" | — || 107 || — || — || — || — || 35 || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Welcome to the Show" (featuring Laleh) | 2016 | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | | rowspan="2" |- ! scope="row"| "Two Fux" | 2017 | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Feel Something" | rowspan="5"| 2019 | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |rowspan="4"|''Velvet'' |- ! scope="row"| "New Eyes" | — || — }} || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Comin in Hot" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Superpower" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Believe" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | | |- | colspan="14" style="font-size:90%"| "—" denotes a recording that did not chart or was not released in that territory. |} Notes Other charted songs } (''Glee'' Cast featuring Adam Lambert) | 2013 | — | — | — | — | Glee: The Music, A Katy or a Gaga |- ! scope="row"| "The Original High" | 2016 | — | — | 23 | — | The Original High |- | colspan="9" style="font-size:90%"| "—" denotes a recording that did not chart or was not released in that territory. |} Notes *'B.' "Marry the Night" peaked at number 39 on the US Pop Digital Songs chart. Other appearances Music videos References External links * * class=artist|id=p1152615|pure_url=yes}} Adam Lambert overview at AllMusic Discography Category:American Idol discographies Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Pop music discographies